That of Evil
by Lifespire
Summary: In a kingdom of corruption, there ruled a young prince who was but fourteen...based on Prince and Maid of Evil by Vocaloid! Fem!tsuna is twins with HDWTsuna, Natsu. For you are the prince and I am the maid, destiny divided this pair of tragic twins...I know it sucks, but please r&r. M for character death


A/N: Muuuu…this is my first one shot for KHR, so be nice. It's based on Vocaloid's Prince of Evil and Maid of Evil.

Notes: Fem!Tsuna, other known as Tsunayoshi Sawada is the maid and her twin, HDW! Tsuna, known as Natsu, is the prince.

Summary: You are the prince and I am your maid, a pair of maddened twins. If only to protect you I would become a evil…and the flower of corruption withers away.

**That of Evil**

Once upon a time, there was country, where a young prince ruled with great inhumanity. He had all the riches he could ask for, and didn't care about his citizens. This young prince was only fourteen, and his name was Natsu. At his side was a maid who looked like him, and he had a horse called Dino. (A/N: LOL!) This untold story tells the truth, the truth of what happened a long time ago.

When the church bell announced the start of a new day, a pair of beautiful twins were born. One boy, one girl, both with beautiful brown hair and amber eyes. The two seemed to be inseparable, looking more and more alike as time passed. Natsu, unable to tame his hair, allowed it to continue defying gravity. Tsuna would always be smoothing it down and tying it up. The two were the closest of siblings…until one day they were separated.

Natsu whimpered, trying to get out of the carriage and reach his crying sister.

"Let me out!" he wailed, his efforts futile, and he realized it. But what happened next surprised him.

"Do not worry, she will be fine…my prince." the black haired butler said to Natsu, whose eyes widened.

"P-prince?" he asked shakily.

Tsuna muffled her sobs in her hands as she was led away.

"Natsu!" she wailed, reaching out for the carriage as strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Do not worry, for your fates are very different indeed." the elderly housekeeper said cynically.

"But then…." she said in a small voice, her sobs stilling. The words she heard next would haunt the housekeeper with guilt forever.

"Who will smooth his hair down now?" she whispered.

The prince relentlessly studied, for the hope of reaching his sister one day.

The maid relentlessly worked, for the hope of reaching her brother one day. Natsu had been completely confident, until one day he met a blunette with a hetechromic eyes, by the name of Mukuro Rokudo. He was the prince from across the sea. Trusting this boy, he told him everything.

"Kufufufuf…Ah, my young Natsu, so naïve." Mukuro said, smiling paternally.

"What do you mean?" Natsu demanded.

"Do you really think you can reach your goal so easily? You who was abandoned by your mother so easily…" Mukuro patted Natsu's hair affectionally. Amber orbs widened.

"What…do..you…mean?" he asked shakily.

"Kufufufu. More than likely you won't ever reach her. You who are cursed by fate…destiny divides you two." Mukuro smiled gently, enraging Natsu.

"I don't believe this!" Natsu declared, eyes set.

"Yet a child like you, bound to become like that corrupted flower, nothing belongs to you. Even her, you won't reach, no matter how hard you try." Mukuro looked a little bit sad now.

"No…" Natsu's voice wavered and threatened to break. Mukuro suddenly smiled, malice glinting in his eyes. Natsu fell to his knees, trembling.

"You cannot reach her." he said firmly.

"No!" Natsu wailed.

"Kufufufufu….Goodbye, and good luck, Natsu." Mukuro walked away, leaving Natsu on his knees underneath the roses.

Only later did he realize, Mukuro couldn't have been more than three years older than him.

_If we don't have money, no problem. Just squeeze it out from the citizens._

_Ahaha! Now bow down to me!_

One day when Natsu had sat down to tea, thinking again about Mukuro's words, his face hard, eyes pained, a gentle voice said with a hint of tears,

"Today's tea is Earl Grey, and the cake is..the snack is…brioche…UWAH! NATSU!" the brunette maid burst into tears of happiness, clinging to the prince.

"Tsu-na?" Natsu gasped. The slight nod of the head confirmed it.

Natsu grabbed her chin and lifted it up to see her face. Gentle amber orbs gazed back at him, filled with tears.

"Tsuna!" Natsu started squeezing the life out of her.

"You can finally be the princess now!" he declared happily.

"Natsu…that's impossible." she replied softly. Natsu froze.

"A-ah, why not, Tsuna?" he asked.

"You are the prince and I am your maid. My purpose is to serve just as yours is to lead." she replied seriously.

"B-but…" Natsu stuttered.

"Natsu, as long as I'm by your side I'll be happy! And I'll protect you…" shadows covered her eyes for but a moment before she smiled again, so fast Natsu wasn't sure he'd even saw it.

"So be happy too, neh, Natsu?" she asked.

When a maid came in to see what was the yell he'd heard earlier, she just saw the new maid pouring the prince tea and the prince eating calmly. She sighed in relief and scurried away.

Time passed, and the two were happy together. Tsuna had managed to recruit a new assassin for their kingdom, Hayato Gokudera. After saving him from her brother's wrath, she had earned her brother a new assassin and herself a new doting bodyguard. Her time with her brother was lovingly preserved in her memory. Soon after, she also met a young swordsman Takeshi Yamamoto and his loud older brother Superbi Squalo from the neighboring country, the Kingdom of Varia, whose leader Xanxus, who decided she was worth signing an alliance for allied themselves with the Kingdom of Vongola. This was how she met Levi, Fran, Mammon, Xanxus' little brother the prince Bel, as well as Lussaria. Natsu and Tsuna together were invincible, charming people into alliances. The Bovino Kingdom sent a young ambassor called Lambo, as welled as the energetic man Ryohei Sasagawa in respect. The Nanimori Kingdom's king, the cold and aloof Alaude and his twin brothers Fon and Kyoya Hibari decided to sign an alliance as well. The royal family of Varia, the ambassors, Gokudera, as well as the Hibari brothers became plenty attached to the two twins. They doted upon the twins, knowing that they would protect the two.

_Ah! Now it's snacktime!_

When the twins traveled across the sea for a diplomatic matter, the two had entirely different emotions for the prince. Natsu's glare was full of hate, while Tsuna's eyes widened. Prince Mukuro smiled gently and it captured her heart. That night when Natsu was asleep, Tsuna wandered out into the garden.

"Natsu…why does he hate Mukuro-sama so much?" she wondered to the night. Her question was unanswered by the moon.

"Kufufufu, what's this we have here?" the pineapple head boy asked her. Tsuna whipped around with a "HIE!"

"Oya oya, so you are his sister?" Mukuro asked gently. Tsuna nodded, blushing at his gentle smile.

"You remind me of mine, my dear Chrome. Unfortunately, she died awhile ago, as well as her lover, Ken. His brother Chikusa remains at my side. You should've been a princess…no?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna blushed again.

"I-I'm sorry about your sister, Mukuro-sama…I'm sure we might have gotten along well…" Tsuna said sadly. Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter, before smiling again.

"Kufufufu, you are an intriguing girl…Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said gently.

Two more years passed, and Tsuna was now fourteen. Recently, Natsu had been looking down.

"Natsu…what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I…um… well, that is…." Natsu said, blushing.

"Yes, Natsu?" she said, dragging out each syllable.

"You know the princess of the Giglio Nero Kingdom?" he muttered, face turning beet red.

"Ah, Yuni? The green haired girl with blue eyes?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

"Y-yeah…I can't stop thinking about her and every time I do, I feel all funny-" Natsu began.

"Oh Natsu! You're in lo-ove!" Tsuna squealed.

"But she loves that bastard Mukuro!" Natsu cried out. Tsuna stopped still.

"Every time I think about it, it hurts a lot in my heart. It feels weird but I can't help it!" Natsu declared. Tsuna's eyes became sad.

"Natsu…."

_So he went to one of his ministers, and said in a soft voice so that nobody would hear…_

"_Destroy the Kokyou country." he said softly._

Natsu uttered the words. Tsuna's world seemed to stop.

"Hime-sama, I'll do it for you!" Gokudera declared.

"Yare yare, I'll do it so don't worry, Tsunayoshi." Lambo said, trying to comfort her.

"I'll do it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"…iie, I'm doing it myself." Tsuna declared softly.

"Hime…"

"Tsunayoshi…."

"Tsuna…."

As she turned away, nobody saw the tear that fell from her eyes.

Tsuna stood before Mukuro, smiling.

"Oya oya, so my little Tsuna came back? Have you thought of my offer yet?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Tsuna said, smiling. Mukuro smiled back and pulled out a box. Tsuna's eyes watered. She had sort of expected it, but the simple clear blue band in that box Mukuro said fitted her perfectly made her heart ache even more.

"So will you accept or should I get on my knees?" Mukuro teased. Tsuna felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mukuro…" she sobbed, running forward and hugging him.

"Kufufu?" Mukuro said, somewhat surprised. Tsuna let the dagger in her sleeve slide into her hand, and gently slid it into Mukuro's back. He let out a gasp of surprise.

"Sorry…." Tsuna sobbed. Mukuro slowly hugged her back. Tsuna didn't look as his corpse fell to the ground, but she was sure he was smiling through his tears. Tsuna turned and ran, but not before dropping a blue rose on his still body. He was beautiful even in death, his smile still as enchanting.

"This is right, this is right…" she repeated to herself as she ran, wiping the tears away with her free hand.

"But then why can't I stop crying?" she wailed to the wind, falling to her knees.

Gokudera took one look at her face and embraced her tightly. Tsuna couldn't bring any more tears to her eyes, and just leaned into the teen's embrace. As soon as he let go, Lambo hugged her. Then Ryohei. Their faces were all serious, and in their silence she received the message she knew she would be grateful for forever.

_We will protect you._

_Houses burned. Lives disappeared. Their screams didn't reach Natsu's ears. _

The kingdom was falling in the hands of the people, angry from years of oppression. That determination they had led them to quickly defeat the war worn soldiers. Natsu sent a letter asking for help to their allies, but he knew it wouldn't get there in time. At the head of the vigilante was a red haired man called G. He attacked ferociously, and it was rumored he could take down a platoon with six bullets. Tsuna didn't care about that, instead serving her brother the same dish she had the first time she served him.

"Natsu, today's dish is brioche." she said in the same loving tone she had for all these years. Just that this was the last time. Gokudera and Lambo had already fallen, and Ryohei was fighting for his life, trying to protect the two fragile twins.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Natsu replied. Tsuna's mind was already on other matters.

"_We won't let you get past here!" Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei chorused. (Other than the EXTREME shout from Ryohei.)_

"_We have no wish to harm ambassors! Just leave like the other servants already!" G growled._

_The three growled at the same time, raising their fists. As well as they fought, Tsuna could tell they wouldn't stand a chance….They did surprise her though. Gokudera took out several boxes he'd been working on recently._

"_Tempesta del rabbia__!" he yelled, three large red circles appearing, red lightning connecting them._

"_Verde dul Mare!" Lambo yelled, green electricity crackling around him, mostly from his hands._

"_Raggio de sole! EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, glowing with a yellow light._

_Gokudera threw a couple of sticks (of dynamite) into the air, and a red light from the circle above his head glowed steadily, injecting a ray of light into the dynamite and maneuvering them in front of him, to explode in the crowd before them. Without hesitation, Lambo sent his electricity flowing towards Gokudera, who also shot it with his circles into the panicking rebels._

"_EXREME!" Ryohei yelled, concentrating that glowing light into his hand and blasting rebels into the air, where Gokudera and Lambo continued their electricity wrought explosions. _

"_COLPO DUL ESTREMO!" Ryohei shouted, punching the red circle Gokudera held in front of him. A humongous vibration rippled through the rebels._

"_Not bad, turf-top!" Gokudera shouted._

"_Same to you octopus head!" Ryohei replied._

"_Hey! What about me?" Lambo demanded, putting his finger to a strip of metal that ran into the crowd. Electricity shot through it, shocking people right and left._

"_You're fine, ahoushi." the two chorused, unimpressed. Lambo frowned. Tsuna frowned and threw herself halfway out the window. She lifted the gloves Gokudera had made for her, his masterpiece._

"_Gauge Symmetry: X Burner, Air!" she shouted, blasting into the rebels. Gokudera smiled at her over his shoulder._

"_Hime is the best!" he declared. Tsuna smiled back and turned to the rebels._

"_Gauken Flaming Lotus!" she shouted, an orange dragon of flames shooting into the crowd._

"_G-shot!" Gokudera shot as well._

"_MAXIMUM CANON!"_

"_Mare dul elettricità!" Lambo did in reply, as Tsuna positioned her hands carefully._

"_Luce dul ceilo!" Tsuna shouted, an orange glow surrounding her gloves. They became brighter and brighter, and it blasted straight into the crowd, causing huge craters in the ground. _

"_X Burner: Reunion of Vongola!" Natsu declared from her side, concentrating flames from his gloves to shoot from his index finger, aimed straight at G. To their surprise, G blocked it, capturing the flames in his gun and shooting at Gokudera._

"_GOKUDERA!" she shouted._

"_Octopus head!"_

"_Bakadera!" _

"_No…" Tsuna sobbed. Natsu stared in shock at the lifeless body of the boy he had grown fond of._

_Enraged, Ryohei and Lambo charged into the crowd, beating the s*** out of many rebels. _

"_Operation Vendetta!" Natsu screamed, shooting two separate flames at two separate directions._

"_Where do you think you're aiming, kid?" G scoffed. As he stood there, two flames were bounding towards him from each side. G noticed too late, even as he dodged, the flames searing him._

"_GAH!" G screamed, clutching his side. Natsu smirked. It soon faded as he caught sight of a swordsman in blue with a strange hat swinging his sword towards Ryohei's open back. _

"_Ryohei!" he shouted, not noticing the bullet aimed towards him. Tsuna grabbed a fork from her pocket and blocked the bullet. Natsu turned slightly at the ping, but continued to stare at Ryohei in horror. _

"_Turf top!" Lambo screamed, flinging himself forward. Ryohei turned his head in time for blood to spray over his face and hair._

"_A-houshi?" Ryohei asked shakily._

"_Lambo! No!" Natsu screamed, readying his flames again, and Tsuna continued deflecting bullets with her fork. Natsu aimed right above G's head, but it created an illusion of aiming right at G. The blue swordsman swept forward with a maniac smile on his face. Ryohei had grabbed Lambo's body, eyes wide. Natsu fired as G quickly raised his gun to block. The flames slammed straight into the blue swordsman. Blood sprayed from the man's mouth._

"_Asari!" G shouted, Natsu smirking in delight. Ryohei's eyes returned to normal, but more anger in them._

"_It's time for the prince's tea, right?" he asked. Tsuna's eyes widened. It meant farewell, and the last time they would drink tea together before Natsu was caught and killed…_

Tsuna felt tears running down her face, but quickly wiped them away. Ryohei probably wouldn't hold on for much longer, if he was even still alive.

"Natsu….." she said, tilting his chin, forcing him to look up at her. She smiled.

"Tsuna? Why are you in my clothes? What's with that ponytail?" Natsu asked, blinking.

"Here, take my clothes." Tsuna said gently.

"What? Tsuna! What are you saying?" Natsu shouted.

"It's fine, we're twins. Nobody could tell." she whispered, smiling.

"Tsuna!" Natsu wailed.

"Natsu." she said, her voice firmer than he had ever heard.

"Go." she said, her voice gentler, but still firmly.

"No…Tsuna…." he leaned forward and hugged her.

"When did you grow into such a fine young woman?" he sobbed.

"Go, your highness." she said gently, placing her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him away.

"Here, that's right…" Tsuna smiled maternally, loosening Natsu's hair from its ponytail.

"Tsuna!" he sobbed, tears trickling down his face.

"Your sister will be waiting for you then…." she whispered, before turning to go. Tsuna didn't dare turn around, or else she wouldn't have been able to go anymore.

"No! Tsuna! Don't do this!" Natsu wailed from behind her. She ignored it and kept walking, tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and turned when she heard his footsteps growing farther and farther away. She turned towards another corridor and walked down it towards the rebels, regally. She smiled when she saw G running towards her. She bowed slightly, mockingly.

"Well, if it isn't G. How's your burn?" she smirked, very like Natsu.

Tsuna looked into the crowd, smiling when she saw the familiar brunette boy still in her dress. Her smile grew when she saw the Royal Families of the countries they had allied themselves with. She saw their wide eyes, their outstretched hands, trying to reach her in time. She saw Natsu's tears. Tsuna looked into the sky and not caring about the commoner's eyes, said her brother's favorite line.

"Ah, it's time for tea…" she said.

Her friends were waiting. She smiled at Natsu, knowing he would understand the meaning of it.

The axe fell.

Natsu gasped, tears flowing down his face.

"No!" he wailed. He barely registered Squalo pulling him back, tears running down the proud swordsman's face as well. Tsuna smiled at him. Natsu stopped short. That smile….the axe fell.

_For you are the prince and I am the maid,_

_Separated by fate this pair of maddened twins._

_If only to protect your innocent laugh…._

_Anything is fine, so please live on…._

_And if I was ever reborn again, I would still always be the one at your side. _

A/N: Dude, the names of moves not from anime/manga are mine, bitches. Copyrighted. I know I suck, please forgive me….just review and don't flame. That's Xanxus' job.


End file.
